Demon Lupus
Demon Lupus is the upgrade of Demon Wolf,it has far more impressive power and very fast rapid fire.It was created when Demon Wolf suffered emense damage and though not destroyed,was unfixable,it used the power wing of Demon Wolf,the only peice that wasn't damage,to inherate the spirit of Demon Wolf,transforming the power wing into an upgraded one like Cobalt Saber's.It is far more sturdy than Demon Wolf,as it survived the breakage of a meteor,which it had impressively broken.It shoots Crimson B-daballs and wields the perfectly matched Nova Shot.it will belong to LeoneMaster when he has 1000 points. Parts Base:Delta Core:The Delta Core is a powerful core,it has 3 pincers that propel the B-daball with great power.It is black with a red visor,a gold trigger,and crimson pincers.This has Power Arms,though made of diecast for a better alignment,leading to a better shot. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Visor:Lupus:It resembles Wolf,only more detailed and fierce-looking with an accuracy horn that is flat along the head like Lightning Kahn's.it is black with gold details and red eyes,and still has a "scar" _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Back:Power Wing II:It resembles the original power wing,though far more detailed and larger,it has two parts that fold down from the upper wing,adding to the Power Wing's ablility.It is red with black details. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Magazine: Hidden Mag. II:it is like the Hidden Mag. ,only with a longer longer form,giving it the capacity of 8 B-daballs,giving Demon Lupus a 10 ball firing capacity.It also has a scope,giving it a nice aiming ability.It is black and red with a yellow scope. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Barrel:Underbarrel II:it is just like the Underbarrel,only longer with 3 rubber strips that add power when the B-daball is propelled along it.It is black with red rubber. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Right Shoulder:Lupus (Grip):It is similar to Wolf,only more spiky with far more detail.it has the Hidden Mag. II grip,this grip is more effective due to gaps that your fingers fit in and rubber coating for a better grip to it,it is on a rotating axis far more efficient than the original.It is black,red,and gold with a black grip with red rubber coating. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Left Shoulder:Lupus:It is similar to Wolf,only more spiky with far more detail.It is black,red,and gold. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Right Arm:Lupus Claw:It is like Wolf claw,only with gold claws and a more dangerous looking design,it is black,with red detail and as mentioned previously,gold claws. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Left Arm:Lupus Claw:It is like Wolf claw,only with gold claws and a more dangerous looking design,it is black,with red detail and as mentioned previously,gold claws. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Feet:Glider Tracks:Like Roller Tracks,only far easier to move due to wheels made of a special material that seems to "glide" across the field and a more detailed design.it is black with red details and gold feet. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Strike Shot:Nova Shot:A metal,heavy cored shot with 3 rubber strips in a Y shape that when aligned with the pincers propel the ball with great speed and power.It is black with red rubber. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'SPECIAL ATTACKS:'Lupus Soaring Nova:similar to Wolf Howling Nova.Demon Lupus is spun 720 degrees at high speed.A stream of flaming b-daballs is then shot.In the testing stage this was reffered to as "Blazing Cyclone". Eclipse Javelin:exactly the same as Lunar Javelin,only faster,stronger,and with more b-daballs. Demon Corona:the extra wings on the Power Wing II are pulled down, and the Hidden Mag. II is attached to it, a b-daball is then shot with such force it is surrounded in white flame,this is an extremely fast shot that is hard to dodge. Nova Booster:the Nova Shot is fired while aligned with the pincers,they are also aligned with the Underbarrel II's rubber strips.sending the Nova Shot along with lightning speed and emense power,this shot is like a black and red blur that has a very good hit percentage. Category:Wolf Models Category:Demon B-daman Category:Power-Type Category:Rapid Fire-Type Category:B-Daman